


sleep my little baby-o, sleep until you waken

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Series: if you're lost, you can always get found (i'm gonna make this place your home) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Cassian and Jyn survive the war, F/M, and adopt Rey, because i will give Rey a non-skywalker family if it's the last thing i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: Cassian rolls over onto his side and peers into the small, worried face a few inches from his own. “Mija, it’s time for sleeping,” he croaks.“But papa,” she protests in a whisper, “I thought I heard something…under my bed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're the fire (and the flood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606167) by [monroeslittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroeslittle/pseuds/monroeslittle). 



Cassian rolls over onto his side and peers into the small, worried face a few inches from his own. “ _Mija,_ it’s time for sleeping,” he croaks.

“But papa,” she protests in a whisper, “I thought I heard something… _under my bed.”_

Cassian sighs, glances over his shoulder at Jyn, still sound asleep next to him. Her second pregnancy had not been treating her well as of late and she needed all the sleep she could get. Meanwhile, his adopted daughter peers anxiously at him from the over the side of the bed, wide eyes hazel eyes trained on his face. 

Rey was not by nature a nervous child. But he suspects her older brother Galen has been keeping her up with stories about various space monsters who liked to hide under beds and eat inquisitive little girls. “Okay,” he murmurs, “I’ll get up. But don’t wake your mama.” 

After Rey is reassured that nothing lurks for her under her bed, Cassian tucks her in and hums softly in a language he teaches to their children, and one Jyn can speak too, slowly and clumsily, but with great love.

Once their daughter is finally, safely asleep, Cassian inwardly resolves to have a stern talk with his oldest son about the stories he chooses to tell his younger, impressionable sister.

Then he crawls back into bed besides his wife, who never stirred.   


End file.
